Dean Likes Brunettes
by Evelyn Raith
Summary: Dean comes back to the motel room after dropping Sam off to do some research to find Castiel doing his own research involving pornography (Casa Erotica!). Then Dean finds out what ELSE Castiel has been watching when Dean thinks he's alone in his thoughts. The whole thing is... very complex. PWP Destiel.
1. Dean Likes Brunettes

**Dean Likes Brunettes**

By Evelyn Raith

* * *

**A/N**: I'd like to take a brief moment to apologize to Dean Winchester. I am so mean to him. I make him say and do things that, while mostly in character, just make you ache in embarrassment for him. I'm so sorry Dean, you fight those faeries!

* * *

Dean had just dropped off Sam at the county courthouse and made a supply run that involved the essentials (i.e. Pie and Hunter's Helper). He had just wanted to relax, watch some TV and not think about corpses for an hour or so.

He stepped up to the door of the dingy hotel room and chuckled to himself like a 12 year old that it was room number 69. It really had been too long for him. He put his key in the door as he grumbled in his own head that Sam had probably gotten laid more than he had this past year.

He swung the door open and set down the bags before realizing he wasn't alone.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was sitting, hunched over, on the end of Dean's bed and watching TV with the severe intensity of angelic concentration.

Well, there went his quiet TV time. Watching TV with him usually meant you spent more time explaining what was happening than actually getting to watch the story unfold. The Dr. Sexy MD marathon would have to wait.

"Hey, Cas." Dean finally responded as he skipped the pie and went for the whiskey instead. It was 5 o'clock somewhere, right? He poured a bit into a plastic cup and took a swig.

Castiel didn't look up from the TV. Dean shrugged and swallowed down the rest of his drink and filled the glass again. He was just starting to feel the initial warm tingle of the alcohol when the sounds from the television wiped the smile from his face.

Dean walked over to stand beside Castiel. "You're watching porn… AGAIN?"

Without looking up, Castiel replied. "It's all very complex. They look uncomfortable and they make crude and animalistic noises as if they are in pain." The angel tilted his head slightly and pointed at the screen. "See, there… That must cause her back some discomfort."

Dean gave up on the plastic cup and took a long draw straight from the bottle.

Castiel finally looked up at Dean. "It's a bit early to be drinking that, don't you think?"

"Shut up, you're the pervert watching porn every chance you get." Dean scoffed.

"Dean, sex is a natural human function designed to be pleasurable and to ensure the continuation of your species. Poisoning yourself is not. Your body is temple unto the Lord." Castiel wasn't even looking at Dean, his eyes pinned to the screen before him.

"Oh yeah, and is that how you worship, Cas?" He gestured to the screen. "Seriously, we need to have an intervention."

Castiel shook his head slightly. "I don't see what you find offensive about me watching pornography. You watch it all the time."

The hunter winced a little. "Yeah, well I don't watch it with other people in the room!" Unless he was really sure Sam was asleep, then he'd sneak the laptop into the bathroom with him.

"Should I watch it alone in the bathroom, like you do?"

Dean choked on his next swig of whiskey. He finally caught his breath. "What, are you watching me, Cas? You sick little fuck."

Wait, did Cas just smirk? He just fucking SMIRKED at that. "You DO watch me!" Dean went a bit limp kneed and sat on the edge of the bed next to Castiel. "Jesus Christ, Cas, that's just wrong."

"Dean, I've been watching you since you were born. I rebuilt your mind and every inch of your body with my own hands. I doubt there is anything you could do that would come as a surprise to me." Cas said, matter-of-factly.

Dean blinked a few times, staring numbly at the being next to him. He often forgot that this wasn't just a man next to him, but something epic and eternal. He took yet another drink, looked down into the bottle and wondered why it wasn't working fast enough. Another swig and he leaned his elbows on his knees.

Cas tilted his head again as he watched the players on the television change position and a third party joined them. "Now, what is the purpose of this?"

"The purpose of what?" Dean looked up at the screen. There were now two men working over one very busty brunette. Heh, Dean liked brunettes… Oh.. right… "Uhm, well, when three perverts love each other very much…" He had to adjust his jeans a bit as he watched the dark haired beauty get flipped over onto her back.

The angel turned to the Righteous Man, "This has nothing to do with love, Dean. This is an exercise in a human instinct and an emotion called lust. It is a natural human need to procreate. Why do you think my Father designed you so that when stimulated properly you would call out to Him?"

Dean felt his eyebrows nearly reach his hairline. "Wow, God was a sick fuck too. Guess it runs in your family," he muttered, still watching the trio and suddenly finding his pants about two sizes too small.

Castiel continued, ignoring the blasphemy, "What I do not understand is the need to overcome one female with two males." His attention had returned to the action. "Only one human male would be able to fertilize a human female, is this a battle for dominance?"

Why was Dean sitting here having this conversation, again? Why couldn't he just be sitting here learning new pick-up lines from Dr. Sexy? "It's a kink thing. It's not like these people are trying to recreate reality. None of this is real, it's actually some of the worst examples of actual sex you can find. You're never going to get laid if you keep using this for reference."

The angel frowned. "I don't understand. If it is not reality, why does it affect my vessel?"

Without his permission, Dean's eyes cast down to the front of Castiel's pants. Castiel's erection was clearly tenting the front of his dress slacks.

Dean jumped up from his seat on the bed and put a good ten feet of space between him and the horny angel. "Ugh, Cas! For fuck's sake!" He turned quickly and turned off the television. "You do NOT sit next to another man and get fucking wood!"

Castiel looked down at his own lap and leaned back a bit to get a better view, studying it intently. "I do not have control over it, Dean. It happens every time."

"Yeah, it happens every time, you pervert. That's the point of porn! That's why you don't watch porn with other men!"

"But Dean…" Cas began but was cut off by Dean flailing around and ranting.

"You watch porn to stimulate your body and then you… you… take care of it! You don't friggin' watch porn with people you don't want to _help_ you take care of it."

"Dean…"

"You don't get a boner sitting next to someone you don't want to bang. That's just not how it works, Cas!"

"But Dean… you have a 'boner' as well." Cas said.

Dean stopped breathing. He froze in place like a deer in headlights. To emphasis his point, Castiel reached out to point at the bulge in Dean's jeans. His face was urging the hunter to observe it for himself.

Instead, Dean's eyes rose to the ceiling. He'd probably be praying if he had anyone to pray to other than Castiel.

"Dean, look." Castiel insisted and got up from where he was sitting and moved to Dean, he ran his hand over the lump in Dean's jeans. "See…"

Dean's whole body seized up. He wanted to run away, wanted to push Cas away, wanted to yell at him for being so stupid, wanted to hit him for crossing a line that everything in Dean's mind said shouldn't be crossed. There was no way an all-knowing angel could be this naïve!

That's when it hit him. Dean lowered his startled eyes from the ceiling and looked at Cas. Castiel was concentrating on rubbing the front of Dean's jeans, pausing to look down at his own vessel and seemed to be comparing the two.

Dean finally stepped back, "You are _deliberately_ fucking with me!" He accused.

Castiel's deep blue eyes look into Dean's face, with a small smirk. "You dream very loudly, Dean."

Dean couldn't even blink. Castiel was looking straight into his soul, his intense gaze pulling him in deeper. Castiel had been watching him in his dreams? All this time, Castiel had been present in those heated crazy dreams he had about the angel. When his subconscious would let his wants fly free, thinking no one was watching him. In his dreams, where the stigmas of social pressure didn't apply and he could freely lust for him. Where Dean would take Castiel over and over again in some fantasy landscape. Castiel had actually been there. He had been watching Dean's dreams like he had been watching porn.

Dean attempted to make some words come out of his mouth. He fumbled the half empty bottle of whiskey to the floor and tried to think of some lie to cover up his dark fantasy and stop the anger that was building in his chest. "Cas… I-I-… I didn't mean... I just… I don't even know…! Thoughts are private and-and-and we don't have control over our dreams.. and what are you doing in my head! Jesus Christ, Cas, you just don't _do_ that to people. People got no control over what they dream about!"

The seraph reached the hand that was not delicately caressing Dean's groin and touched his fingers to Dean's lips. "I do not disapprove. It has, however, made me very curious."

Castiel stepped forward and replaced his fingers on Dean's lips with his mouth. He could feel the hunter quivering beneath the touch as their lips brushed together, the anger sapped out of him as fast as it had built. Then he stepped back a bit and frowned as he stared into Dean's green eyes.

Castiel hesitantly leaned in and laid his lips against Dean's again. Castiel felt his heart skip and briefly wondered if his vessel was malfunctioning, then it skipped again as Dean deepened the kiss moving his lips against his in a most pleasing way.

Dean's eyes were full of brimming tears as he took a step back and looked at the angel. Castiel's eyes were full of confusion. The emotion showing in Dean's eyes was not the outcome he had expected. He reached up and placed his hand on the side of Dean's face. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Is this not how the dream starts?" Castiel asked.

Dean reached up and grasped Castiel's hand and pressed it harder to his face, moving it slightly so he could kiss the angel's palm. "No, this is exactly how it starts. The problem is I never get to see what happens the next day. I never see how it ends."

A light seemed to go on behind Castiel's eyes. "You are worried it will adversely affect our relationship."

Dean nodded and replied, "or you'll leave. Everyone always leaves."

Castiel took his hand from Dean's face, disappointment clearly written over his features. "Forgive me, I was under the impression that you wanted this as I did." The angel stepped away, turning his back to Dean. The hunter grabbed the elbow of the familiar trench coat and turned the man around to face him, he fisted his hands in the collar of the coat and pulled him into a harsh but relatively chaste kiss.

Dean pulled away, his eyes trying to see all of Castiel's face at once. The Cas's voice sounded deeper and harsher than before. "You are acting erratically."

The sane part of Dean flared up inside him and he flailed his arms. "Of course I'm acting erratically. I just kissed a friggin' angel!"

"I am not the first angel you have kissed, Dean." Cas observed.

Dean's mind quickly flashed back to Anna. Kissing wasn't all they had done in the back of the Impala. A surge of guilt hit his heart and he looked to Cas again.

"It's time to be honest with both you, and me." Cas licked his lips like he was trying to taste Dean on them. Dean found this very distracting. "You have not stepped forward with your impulses because I am in this vessel." He gestured to his body in general.

It was true, Jimmy Novak was a great guy and all, but Dean was less interested in Jimmy's plumbing than he had been in Anna's. Dean had tried to rationalize that angels had no true gender, but well, damn it, vessels _did_ have a gender.

Dean nodded, "yeah, I hate to say it, but yeah. It's been an issue."

"I cannot change this. This was my chosen vessel, this is the form that now feels the most like," He searched for the proper word, "home." He nodded approval at the term.

The hunter puffed up a bit, standing taller. "Well, I'll just have to cope with that, won't I?"

Cas offered up a sweet, pleased smile. "You seem able to overcome it in your mind when you think no one is watching you."

The walls around Dean's guarded heart melted a little. Damn it, he had wanted Cas, male or not, since he could remember. He had been so confused at first, but the damn angel just wouldn't let him ignore it. He was always standing that much too close or looking at him with his intense blue eyes. And for being a man, Castiel's vessel had the prettiest lips… and when he was smiting shit, hot _damn_, it made Dean have to adjust his pants. He smiled to himself.

Dean shifted a bit, lost in these thoughts, until Cas snapped him back to reality. "Dean?"

"Ah, right, well… I um…" He audibly gulped, "… oh fuck it… I've already been through Hell." Dean grabbed Cas up by his coat again and kissed him again, slowly deepening it, letting the shorter man adjust and catch up.

Castiel made the tiniest of moans as Dean parted his lips gently with his tongue. Dean was pretty sure it wasn't the whiskey making him feel all tingly now. He let Cas explore his mouth, the angel timidly responded at first, and then found something he liked in the corners of Dean's mouth. It was Dean's turn to moan.

Castiel broke the kiss to catch his breath. "This is much more pleasant than kissing Meg."

"Thanks… I think." Dean awkwardly responded.

Cas had not been idle though, and Dean found that his belt was now undone and Castiel was working at the button on his pants. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and helped the angel with the button. Cas's hands found something fascinating about the flesh between where Dean's shirt ended and his pants began, he trailed his fingers along the exposed flesh and then frowned slightly.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Cas didn't answer, but removed Dean's overshirt and then pulled his t-shirt up over his head. He then moved his hands down Dean's exposed torso. "I have not touched your flesh since I remade you."

Dean felt mildly violated and then pulled the angel's blue tie loose and began to unbutton his dress shirt. "Well, I haven't touched this… ever." He'd show Mr. Grabby Hands a thing or two now.

Once the shirt was unbuttoned, he slipped his hands up across Castiel's chest and removed shirt, jacket and overcoat in one even movement and watched them pool onto the floor. He slid his hands back down Cas's body, pausing to feel the scars that were left behind from their angel encounter in a warehouse in Van Nuys. The barrier around Dean's heart melted a bit more when he remembered how many times this being had sacrificed himself for Dean.

The man before him was slim of build. He seemed much less imposing now that he lacked the layers of clothing. As Dean's hands moved over his chest and stomach, the angel closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the feel of warm hands on his flesh.

Dean noticed something that made him smile. A cute little freckle that was right next to Cas's right nipple. He leaned in and kissed it softly. Castiel's breath hitched in his chest and he looked down at Dean with wondering eyes. Dean met his gaze and then purposefully ran his tongue across the nipple.

Cas's eyes flew wide and he grabbed Dean's head in his hands. Dean's face was ear to ear grin as he flicked his tongue across the dark flesh again.

"That is… most pleasant." Cas commented.

Dean stood up again and pulled Cas into his arms. "Oh… we've only just begun."

"Are you sure about this?" Cas was trying to give him an out, an opportunity to bail on the whole idea.

To answer him, Dean lifted the angel slightly off the ground and tossed him back onto the bed. In an instant he was over him, kissing his mouth, his neck, down his chest.

"This means 'yes', correct?" Cas muttered between gasps for air. Dean rubbed his hand over the lump in Castiel's pants and the question was forgotten about as Cas arched his hips up into Dean's palm.

Dean shifted to lay to Cas's side, supporting himself on his elbow next to Cas's head. He worked the angel's belt loose and fumbled one handed with the button. The entire time, placing kisses along the curve of his neck.

Cas reciprocated by grasping at Dean desperately, wanting to touch all of him at once. His hands worked into the back of Dean's jeans, cupping his ass and pulling the man on top of him. Dean moaned softly and nibbled at Cas's full lips as he ground his hips into the angel's.

They spent a good portion of time just enjoying making out like lust crazed teenagers; dry humping each other and gasping between drawn out messy kisses. Dean was in no hurry, Cas was new to this and honestly, Dean had no idea what he was doing when it came to pleasuring any man other than himself.

Then Cas reached into the front of Dean's jeans and wrapped his lean fingers around the hardened length within. Dean gasped and leaned his forehead against Cas's, unable to keep himself from humping into Cas's hand.

"Is this good?" Cas asked.

"Yes, but I think we can make it better." Dean's raspy voice replied.

Dean disengaged from Cas and slid down his body, finally undoing the zipper in those dress slacks and tugging them down off his ass. He drew his face across the front of Cas's erection, still concealed under his tighty whiteys, content at the soft moan that escaped the angel's open mouth. Dean dropped to the floor and took off the man's shoes and socks and kicked his own off as well, stripping himself down to just his boxer briefs.

He climbed halfway back up and stopped to just rub his face against the bulge in his angel's underpants again. He paused in timid thought before he flicked his tongue curiously over the growing wet spot on them. The smell of Castiel was intoxicating. He smelled musky, like sex, but there was always that scent he could never quite define. The scent he had attributed to angels and Heaven, sweet, heady and warm.

Dean looked up to meet Cas's eyes. He nodded to him and Dean hooked his fingers in the waistband of the sensible cotton underwear and yanked them down and off.

Dean's hand was shaking as he grasped the angel's bobbing cock. He slowly stroked once, twice, and Cas seemed to melt into the bed. Oh, Dean was going to enjoy this. He leaned down, his intent to take Cas into his mouth, but he stopped short at the last second and instead just slid his wet, warm tongue along the underside of his cock, smiling as he squirmed beneath him with a whimper and then used the saliva to aid his stroking.

He teased the spot under the head with his wet thumb as he softly laid kisses along his stomach and carefully caressed his balls. He was keeping an eye on Cas the whole time, watching every wiggle and moan, taking him just to the edge. Just as Cas's fists began to ball up the blankets, he let go of the angel and climbed up to kiss him.

The seraph's eyes were huge and almost looked scared. "You ok?" Dean asked. It wasn't a look he was used to seeing on the man's face.

Cas wasn't able to form words, so he just nodded.

"You let me know if we need to stop, ok?" Dean smiled, knowing damn well that Castiel was nowhere close to wanting to stop.

He didn't get to really enjoy his taunting, because in a flash, Cas had flipped them over. Dean was on his back beneath him and Cas didn't even bother to remove Dean's underwear completely before sliding his cock into his mouth.

Dean's back arched and his hips bucked forward on their own, gagging him momentarily before he adjusted and sucked Dean straight down his throat. Dean's eyes went wide as he looked down at the angel actually deep throating him all the way to his base.

"Oh FUCK Cas… Where did you fucking learn to do THAT?" The response was only Cas's throat swallowing around the head of Dean's cock and him making deep throaty humming noises that were driving Dean wild.

Dean fisted his hands into Castiel's dark hair, but that wasn't enough. He reached for any part of him that he could touch; finally Cas rotated his body around so that his feet were on the pillows of the cheap rented bed.

Thank you, mind reading angel boy.

Dean grabbed at Cas's hips and turned onto his side to reach his mouth around the tip of Castiel's cock. Slipping his tongue around in circles and suckling gently, unsure of how to really go about it. Cas had given up on simply trying to consume Dean's cock and had worked himself into a nice sloppy wet rhythm.

The hunter decided that he was not going to be outdone by a virgin, so he slowly pulled Cas deeper into his mouth. Trying to hit all the spots he knew he liked, and listening to Castiel's responses to find out what worked the best. He was still unsure about this whole guy-on-guy thing but he seemed to be figuring it out well enough, if he could count on Cas's moans as an indicator. Cas had clearly been doing his homework while watching porn and Dean was having to fight him to slow down so he didn't pop like a goddamned teenager. Who was the virgin here, again?

Dean was getting close, the heat burning low in his stomach, and Cas was fairly fucking his face, so he had to be pushing the boundaries too. Dean was trying to mentally prepare for how this would end (was he a spitter or a swallower? He didn't know!). Before he got the answer Cas pulled off his cock with a wet pop sound.

The hunter stopped as well, and looked down at Castiel. His dark hair was in disarray, his eyes wide and dark, his lips swollen and wet. Jesus, just looking at the man nearly made him bust a nut.

Cas moved from his position to place those swollen lips on Dean's. They tasted and licked at each other, and Cas found that spot in the corner of Dean's mouth that made him shiver. Cas pressed their bodies together and Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth as their swollen, eager cocks brushed against each other. The angel reached in between them and grabbed them both together in his hand.

Castiel slowly started pumping his hips into his own hand, rubbing his cock against Dean's in the process. He moaned out Dean's name and Dean had to grab ahold of him to keep from flying apart. Their eyes met and Castiel's face was full of determination and need. Dean joined in the rhythm now and they each bucked into Castiel's hand, their eyes glued to each other.

Suddenly, Cas's eyes went wide, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to be only able to take in air. He thrust harder against Dean's cock and Dean grabbed tight on his shoulders. "Come on, Cas, give it to me. Fucking cum for me."

A few more thrusts and Castiel was crying out in Enochian and placing his free hand on the hand shaped scar on Dean's shoulder, which sent electricity straight through Dean. Castiel came all over Dean's cock, and kept thrusting through his climax.

Dean was seeing spots before his eyes after Cas had touched his scar. The hot cum all over his cock and the angel now moaning out his name and Dean was arching hard into Cas's hand. "Yeah… yeah… OH FUCK Cas!"

Cas stroked Dean through his climax and squeezed tightly on the man's arm. When Dean's body finally stopped spasming in sheer pleasure, he looked up to see Castiel looking down at him with a wicked grin on his face. Dean blinked a few times and tried not to think of how much the naughty giggle that just came from Cas reminded him of when Cas was full of Leviathans.

Cas let go of them both and leaned down to kiss Dean. They drunkenly kissed and then collapsed in each other's arms. Dean finally caught his breath, "Um… wow, did that just happen?" Dean rasped out as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Indeed it did." Cas responded with a purr in his gravely voice.

"When can it happen again?" Dean said with a sly grin.

"Often, I hope."

"You uh… don't want to try other partners? " Dean's eyes found Cas's again.

"Dean, I fell for you. I gave up Heaven for you. Why would I ever stray?"

The Righteous Man smiled down at his angel, and for the first time. Hell seemed worth the trip.

* * *

WHEW! I needed to get that out of my system! Thanks for reading, I don't plan to do more of these, but hell, I didn't plan to do this one either! Chuck works in mysterious ways! Feedback/Reviews are really appreciated. Also, you can find me on Tumblr/Twitter/DeviantArt as CrzyDemona.


	2. Modern Day Cinderella

Dean was still lying on the bed, naked, trying to wrap his mind around the whole afternoon. If someone would have bet him this morning that by noon he would have been lying there naked with Castiel curled up at his side, he would have punched them in the face. Twice.

After spending a moment pondering that reaction, he realized the reason he would punch them was because he would never allow someone to talk trash like that about Cas. What in the hell would an Angel of the Lord be doing with a fuck up like him?

Dean was summoned out of his latest bout of self-loathing by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He leapt up off the bed, glanced quickly the clock on the nightstand, "SHIT! I forgot about Sam!"

He scrambled to his feet and fumbled the phone out of his discarded pants, holding the pants up in front of his hips to preserve some modesty as he answered the call. "Hello? … yeah… I know. Yeah… I KNOW… I'm on my way… Sam… SAM… DAMN IT, SAMMY, do you ever quit bitching? I'm on my way!"

Dean clicked off the call and looked over to see Castiel still sprawled out naked and unashamed over the bed. His heart skipped a thump or two and Dean felt his face get hot.

"Um, Cas, you can't be like that when I get back with Sam." Dean said.

Castiel frowned at him. "Why not?" The question was innocent and honest.

He blinked, "Because… " Dean was having a hard time thinking of a good reason for Cas to put on clothes, his mind struggling with his hormones. His face clearly showing the tug of war in his mind and finally settling on the fact that this was not a conversation he was ready to have with his younger brother. "… Ya… ya just can't!"

Dean scrambled into his clothes, nearly tripping as he struggled to put on his pants with both legs at once, and grabbed his keys. He picked up his jacket and noticed that Castiel hadn't moved from where he had been, still naked and sprawled out on the motel bed.

"Damn it, Cas. I mean it! You better at least be dressed when we get back, and no more porn!" Dean slammed the door behind him and paused to shift gears back into work mode before he climbed into the Impala.

Sam was pacing at the curb when Dean pulled up. Dean barely slowed down to let his brother fold himself into the front seat, pulling away from the curb before the door was completely shut.

"Where the hell were you?" Sam asked.

"I just got caught up watching TV." Dean wasn't really lying, that was more or less true. Castiel watching porn had got them all caught up in things he would have sworn would never happen before they actually did.

Sam cut him a look. There was no need to say anything more. Just pressed his lips together and pulled his eyebrows inward. Dean knew the look. Sometimes he thought Sam's face had finally frozen like that.

"What? Why the bitch face?" Dean asked, knowing he looked as guilty as he felt.

"You smell like whiskey." Sam offered.

Dean let a small smile slip. "Well, I may have had a drink or two."

"… and sex." Sam added, his eyes never looking away from Dean's face.

Dean didn't answer; he just cleared his throat and put both hands on the steering wheel.

"… and... something else… it's familiar." Sam was on a roll. Dean had no idea that a keen nose went along with his little brother's puppy dog eyes.

Dean tried to give his most incredulous look to Sam. "What is wrong with you? Do you always go around sniffing me?"

It didn't stop Sam from continuing. "So what was her name? Delilah? Chastity? Angela?"

Dean clenched his jaw but didn't answer. He kept his eyes forward and put both hands on the steering wheel. This was the universal sign of 'I'm done having this chick flick moment with you, Sam'.

"Look, Dean, we're on a case, you really should try to keep your head in the game. We can't lose time on you screwing around." Sam was using that tone that Dean hated, the one where he sounded like he was talking to a child.

Dean's resolve cracked. "Okay! Two things!" Without taking his eyes off the road, Dean held up one finger in Sam's face. "ONE, I did not waste time picking up some random girl, and TWO," A second finger joined the first one, "I get it! I fucked up! Now would you just drop it?"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention out the passenger window. Dean left just his middle finger up for a beat, and then put his hand down.

When they pulled into the parking lot at the motel, Sam had the car door open before the car had even come to a complete stop. Dean slammed the car in park and fumbled trying to yank the key out of the ignition. He barely had the driver side door open and Sam already had his key in the motel room door.

Dean's heart raced, hoping to hell that Cas wasn't still lounging around in his birthday suit. Or was it Jimmy Novak's birthday suit? Oh Christ, that was a whole new ball of weird he just unleashed upon himself.

Sam stopped just inside the door. Dean rushed to catch up, but couldn't see around the hulking form of his baby brother.

Dean panicked. "Sam, I can explain the whole thing… "

Sam turned to look at Dean and frowned at him. "Explain what? That you're a slob? Yeah, I figured that one out on my own." Sam headed for the bathroom, clearly indicating his urgency to get into the room was mandated by his bladder.

Dean looked around the room. There was a bottle of whiskey spilled on the floor near the TV, a whole pie sitting open on the table, a discarded cup on the floor and the bed was a rumpled mess. Castiel was nowhere to be seen. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he flopped down onto his messy bed, trying to get his pulse back to a nice normal beat.

Sam came out of the bathroom, drying his hands and sat down on his own bed with the remote. Before Dean could move to stop him, he clicked the TV on. "Wait, Sam!"

It was still on the same channel that Cas had been watching. The picture and sound kicked in there was a barely legal blonde with massive upgrades to her equipment impaling herself on the unit of a man who was probably a world record holder for immense girth. Dean turned his wide eyes at his brother, who was giving him that same frozen bitch face.

Dean just fell back on his bed and rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"So you messed your bed up that badly and spilled whiskey all over the floor… alone?" Dean wasn't looking at him, but he could feel the heat of Sam's accusing glare.

"And what's this? Panties?" Sam's bed creaked as he leaned over to retrieve something from under Dean's bed. Dean sat up quickly as he followed Sam's movement.

Sam sat up slowly, eyes wide, the suspect article of clothing draped over his index finger. Castiel's blue tie.

Sam stared at it as if it would grow wings of its own at any time. He held it up away from him, and then his eyes turned to Dean for an explanation. Dean was busy trying to swallow his heart, which was wedged solidly in his throat. He tried to force a smile.

Sam tried to keep his temper; he even counted to ten before speaking, which he had to do a lot where his brother was concerned. "Dean, you want to tell me what's going on here?"

Dean shrugged. "It looks like Cas came by, left his tie." He nodded to agree with himself, proud again, not actually telling a lie.

"Fine, you know what, I'm done." Sam stood up, threw the tie in Dean's face and stomped to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Out… away from whatever you're up to here. I thought we were past this, Dean. I thought it was all about honesty." Sam stepped back and snagged up the keys to the Impala as an afterthought.

Dean stood up off the bed and growled out, "I haven't lied to you!"

Sam scowled one more time at his older brother, "You aren't even telling yourself the truth, Dean. I don't know why I'd expect you to be honest with me." And with that, he was out the door.

Dean heard the hum of the Impala's engine and muttered, "Son of a bitch." Then he flopped himself back on the bed again. How in the hell could he talk to Sam about this? He didn't even understand what _this_ was yet! I could hardly believe it even happened.

He picked up the tie. Everything was fine until Cinderella left her goddamed glass slipper at the ball.

Dean thought about calling for Cas, he wanted to yell and rant at him for being so careless. He took a deep breath and sat up on the bed. Why was he really angry at Cas? Because Dean had been caught not telling the whole truth? Because Sam was angry with Dean for not telling him everything? Or was it because Dean was confused about what he was feeling right now. Maybe he just wanted to see the angel again and was looking for an excuse.

He looked down to the blue tie in his hands. Cas had set him up for this whole thing. He realized now that all the times he and Sam had walked in on Cas watching porn in their motel room, Castiel had been waiting for the one time that Dean had walked in alone. "Devious little son of a bitch."

There was a soft, familiar rustle of wings, and Dean knew he was no longer alone without even looking up.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel's familiar gruff voice said.

Dean looked up at him, confirming that he was missing one blue tie. "You forget something?" He asked, also noting that Cas's shirt was open a few buttons more than usual. His eyes studied the exposed skin and as much as he wanted to yell at him, he was distracted by the teasing peek of angel flesh.

Castiel's eyes moved to the tie in Dean's hands. "Yes, I do believe I did."

Dean forced his glands to take a back seat for a moment and stood up. "Do you know how pissed Sam is at me right now?" He asked the angel through his teeth.

Castiel tilted his head, ever so slightly, like a dog hearing a high pitched noise. "Why would Sam be angry with you?"

Dean shoved the tie at him. "You left this behind!"

Cas took the tie from Dean, visibly confused. "But why would Sam be upset about my tie, Dean?"

"Because he thinks I'm lying to him, Cas!" Dean shouted, his face turning red. "He thinks there's something going on I should tell him about!"

Cas squinted his eyes at Dean, still not understanding. "He thinks you stole my tie?"

There was a short pause where Dean just blinked a few times before he burst out, "GOD DAMN IT, Cas, why did you leave your tie behind? Sam is smart enough to put together that I had someone over here this afternoon! The clever 'leave behind' wasn't panties or a necklace this time, it was your damn tie!" Dean was flailing his arms as he spoke and paced in the middle of the room in tight circles, the tendons in his neck showing sharply against his flesh, his face flushed from his rising blood pressure.

If Cas was intimidated at all by Dean's display, he wasn't showing it. "Why didn't you simply tell him the truth?"

Dean turned on Cas, inches from his face and yelled, "Because I don't even know what the truth is!" Cas didn't even blink and Dean continued on. "You came in here, friggin' _seduced_ me, and I have no idea why it worked or why I want it to work again! How the hell do I tell my little brother that?"

Castiel and his damn beautiful blue eyes seemed to stare straight into Dean's soul. "I think Sam is much more understanding than you give him credit for, and I think, as you said yourself, he is smart enough to figure it out on his own." Cas took a half step forward, removing the remaining space between them, bodies not yet touching, but Dean could feel the heat rising off the angel's skin. "At times, I believe Sam is more aware of you and your feelings than you are."

The hunter was not about to back down on this, he swallowed the lump in his throat at Castiel's closeness and took a breath, staring down those blue eyes with his green. "You have manipulated me all day, Cas."

His eyes softened a bit, but he did not blink. "Do you regret it, Dean?"

Dean let out a small growl. "No. I don't regret it, but you didn't give me any time to get used to it. You didn't let me come to terms with it all on my own. You didn't even give me the chance to handle things with Sam!"

Then something happened that Dean had never seen before from the sane version of his angel. Castiel backed down. He took a step back and lowered his eyes to the tie in his hands. "My apologies, it was not my intention to cause you such distress. I simply was hoping to open a conversation between you and your brother so you could speak to him about… " Cas made vague hand gestures between the two of them. Even Castiel didn't know what to call what was going on between them. "Regardless, it was plainly not my place."

Dean blinked. His mouth made movements like he was trying to speak, but the words were not coming out. He wasn't quite sure what to do next now that Cas had defused the fury that he was holding on so tight to. "Ok, good… " He fidgeted awkwardly, Cas was still looking down at his tie and frowning.

"I'll be going then." Cas turned on his heel, but before he could disappear in a flap of wings, Dean put his hand on the angel's shoulder.

"No." Dean said, firmly.

"No?" Cas turned back to Dean, confusion firmly seated on his face. When things got uncomfortable, Dean walled up his emotions and locked them down. Castiel had always assumed that Dean preferred to be left alone when he was like this.

He watched Dean turn things over in his mind. Cas tried hard not to intrude on Dean's inner monologue which was moving at sonic speeds at the moment. Finally, Dean sat back down on the bed. "No, we should, you know… discuss… _this_…" He moved his hand vaguely back and forth between him and the angel, mimicking Cas's earlier movements.

Castiel leaned his shoulder against the room divider and crossed his arms over his chest the way he had seen Dean do time and time again. "Very well, Dean."

They caught each other's eyes and stared for a beat or two and then Dean cleared his throat, "Ok, so, we had sex."

"Actually, that's inaccurate. We were intimate, but we did not have sexual intercourse." Cas offered.

Dean cut him a look that probably should have sizzled a hole through his forehead. "Ok, FINE, we were _intimate_. Can we agree that you manipulated and seduced me?"

Castiel took in a deep breath, but nodded his concession. "Yes, I came here with the intent to see if you were as interested in that potential outcome as you were in your dreams." Dean opened his mouth to say something else, but Cas raised a hand to halt him. "But I've come to learn that asking you anything directly will never get me a direct answer. In fact, in many cases it has only succeeded in you telling me the exact opposite of the truth."

It was Dean's turn to nod his concession and say, "Fair enough."

Castiel continued, "What is the truth, then, Dean?"

This was going to be a hard one and he knew it. He rubbed his face with his hand and then looked up to Cas's waiting blue stare. "Ok, so I wanted that. I wanted it bad. I just… There's a lot of complicated issues that come along with wanting you, Cas."

Cas squinted at him, suspicious. "What issues?"

"For one, you're an angel." Dean said.

"That is not an issue at all, Dean." Cas countered, matter-of-factly.

Dean made a face that said he didn't agree. "How about the fact that you're squatting in Jimmy Novak's skin? Not only is that not your real body, it's a dude's body!" Dean stumbled to get out. He took a deep breath after saying it and looked down at the floor.

"These things bother you? Why?" Cas asked.

"Well, Jimmy sure didn't sign up to go around kissing on other dudes, Cas. And how about the part where I'm not, ya know, into men?" Dean still didn't look up.

Castiel closed the distance between them and sat down next to Dean on the end of the bed. Dean held his breath as Cas reached over and took one of Dean's hands into his own, threading his warm fingers with Dean's.

"Dean, " he started softly, "Jimmy hasn't been here since my Father brought me back the first time. This is my body now."

Dean lifted his eyes to meet Castiel's. "Really?"

"Yes, I assumed God recreated him physically so that I did not have to go find a new vessel. But now… " Cas trailed off, but kept his eyes on Dean's, "Now I wish I had chosen a different form, one that would have been more pleasing to you."

Dean squeezed his hand.

Castiel practically whispered, "I had hoped you had finally seen beyond this." He gestured to himself. "This physical form. You seem to accept it only where no one can witness you doing so."

"Yeah, or where I thought no one could witness it, Captain Dreamscape." Dean felt his face get warm. Cas had been in his dreams, he had seen all the things Dean wanted to do with the angel, but never dared to even voice, let alone attempt. A lifetime of learned behaviors was eating away at his heart. He was fighting a battle between his happiness and social norms. He thought about what his dad would say just seeing him here holding Cas's hand… and not just dad.

Dean shook his head. "What would Sam say if he could see this." He gave Cas's hand a gentle squeeze for emphasis.

Castiel's brow wrinkled. "If we go by his past behavior, I would say he would quip with you to make you uncomfortable."

Dean had to chuckle, "Yeah, that he would."

Cas offered Dean one of his rare half smiles, "He has not provoked you about it so far."

Dean couldn't help to watch Cas's mouth and smile in return. "If he knew, he would. Oh yeah, I'd never hear the end of it."

Cas smiled a bit more, but it only served to make him look extremely guilty. Dean recalled the smile Cas wore when he made a comment about Superman going dark side, the comment that had tipped Dean off that Cas had been working with Crowley. This was the same smile.

"Sam… doesn't know… right?" Dean asked, warily.

"No one has outright told Sam anything, but Dean, as I have said before, you dream very loudly." He shrugged his shoulders and then became suddenly very interested in the wallpaper peeling from the shady motel room wall.

Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his free hand, "Christ, please tell me I didn't talk in my sleep."

"Sam refers to it as 'wet dreaming' I believe." Cas responded helpfully.

Dean groaned and let his head drop to his chest, muttering, "No, no no… "

"He offered me his blessing a few months ago. Saying it was in the event that you," he cleared his throat and announced it as Sam had once done, "ever got your head out of your ass."

Dean didn't lift his head, he just let it hang there, shaking it back and forth. Castiel leaned over a little to try to see his face, but Dean was hunched over too far.

The hunter finally sat up and squared his shoulders, taking a deep breath. "Ok, so scratch 'Sam' off the list of things that I'm worried about." He was trying to be mature about this. The only other option was to curl up in the fetal position and speak gibberish to himself.

Castiel tilted his head slightly when Dean stood up from the bed and tugged the angel to his feet as well. Dean stepped up to him and into the angel's personal space that used to make him so nervous.

Dean looked at those deep blue eyes and just stared for a moment before saying, "Right, so, to hell with it. Here's the deal. There is something about you, man. It's been there from the moment you walked into that barn. I know, you're not human, but it's more than that. You've become a part of my life that I don't want to be without."

Cas looked very pleased at this, and Dean took him by the lapels of his overcoat and tugged at him gently, just setting him off balance slightly. "I'm not sure when it, ya know, turned into _this_… when it became more. It makes absolutely no sense to me."

He pulled Castiel closer to him, unable to focus on both his eyes now, their lips only inches apart, Cas's eye lids drifting droopily down as Dean's breath brushes across his full lips, "But since when has my life _ever_ made any sense?"

Castiel's voice was low and not nearly as sure as it normally tended to be. "What is it you truly want from me, Dean?"

Castiel could no longer see Dean's lips, he was so close, but the crinkles around his eyes gave away the smile on his face. "Not much, just everything."

Dean pressed his mouth to Castiel's in a needful way. The angel's mouth was warm and pliant under his own, opening to greet and taste him as they kissed. He let all his cares and worries fall from him, as he brushed the trench coat and jacket off Castiel's shoulders.

Castiel's slim fingers found the bottom of Dean's t-shirt and slipped up underneath. Tracing his fingers along Dean's sides and tucking themselves into the top of Dean's jeans.

Castiel pulled out of the kiss to pull off Dean's layers of shirts. Dean leaned back in to resume the kiss, but Castiel put his hand up onto Dean's chest, holding him where he stood.

"Now Dean, we discuss what _I_ truly want." Castiel's voice was cold and sure now. Filled with power to the point that Dean could swear he saw a soft glow coming from those blue eyes.

A shiver moved down Dean's back, more from excitement than from worry. "What is it that you want, Cas?"

Castiel placed his right hand over the scar on Dean's shoulder. Digging his fingers into the mark he left on his flesh when he pulled him out of Hell. It was as if someone had hooked Dean up to a battery, that mild electric tingle shooting through his arm and across his chest.

The angel's face was predatory and his voice like gravel as he shuffled slightly and maneuvered Dean's back to the bed. "I fought my way through Hell to get to your soul, Dean Winchester. I left my mark on your soul as you left a mark on my Grace, when I forsook Heaven for you. I have bled and died for you more times than nature allows."

With a smirk, Castiel's grip on Dean's arm shifted, and the mild shock was replaced with pure jolt of pleasure. Dean moaned and nearly buckled at the knees, his eyes rolling up into his head for a brief moment.

Castiel leaned in and whispered into Dean's ear. "You be mine… and mine alone." The angel's other hand moved down the hunter's chest, trailing fingers lightly across his stomach, ending when his palm gently cupped the hardening bulge in the front hunter's jeans. "I will not share you, Dean. Flesh and soul, you belong to me."

Dean's whole body seemed to be on fire. It seemed that this morning's seduction was nothing but mild foreplay. They weren't even naked yet, hell, Cas was even still wearing his shirt, and he felt like every nerve in his body was on fire.

"Jesus, Cas." Dean finally gasped out, trying to gain some control back through humor. "Don't be shy, tell me how you really feel."

With that, Castiel pushed Dean back onto his back on the bed, still messy from their adventures this morning. The angel stood at the end of the bed, looking down at Dean with a smile. "Why don't I show you?" Cas's voice seemed to fill the whole room.

Castiel reached out with his right hand and with a small movement of his fingers, Dean found himself being dragged with invisible force up towards the headboard.

"Holy… !" Dean breathed out, startled.

"I'm not exactly feeling very holy at the moment, Dean." Cas muttered before twisting his finger and thumb and the button on Dean's jeans popped open.

Dean's jaw was completely slack. He'd seen Castiel use his angel mojo to kick some serious ass in the past, he'd seen the angel vanish before his eyes, he'd even seen the shadows of Castiel's ethereal wings. There were other times, much like now, where you could feel the power radiate out from him. The smell of ozone and that odd scent that Dean associates with Heaven and its occupants. He never once considered that Castiel would use his mojo quite like this.

Once they were unbuttoned, Cas used his hands to tug Dean's jeans and boxers off his legs, fully exposing Dean's naked body and his cock that was rapidly responding to the circumstances. Dean tried to sit up, hoping to reach for Cas and pull him down with him, but he found he was still pinned to the bed.

Dean wasn't so sure he liked being so exposed and helpless. The angel gave him a smirk and then reached over above Dean into thin air. With a small flick of his wrist, Dean gasped and arched his back on the bed. He grabbed fistfuls of ugly bed sheets as he tried to hold on to his reality. The pulses of pleasure that Cas was sending through his body were definitely not from this plane of existence. If Dean could move, he wasn't sure if he'd curl into himself or jut his hips up into the air and pray that Castiel would touch his now throbbing cock.

"Cas… What the hell, man! What was that?" Dean finally breathed when Cas dropped his hand and the relentless pleasure pulses stopped.

With his voice low and serious, Castiel looked down at the righteous man and said "I'm preparing you."

Dean's voice cracked slightly and he was awkwardly smiling, "Preparing me? Whoa, Cas, I just… I mean… we should take this slow you know. You're a virgin after all and wouldn't want to… "

Cas raised his hand again and Dean yelped out as pleasure beyond what his human senses could handle ripped through him again. Cas's voice was deep and throaty. "I intend for us to enjoy more than just physical gratification, Dean."

When the angel dropped his hand again, Dean was able to get up from the bed. He sat up with a start and panted out, "Well can you turn it down a bit; you've got it cranked up to eleven, man."

Cas kneeled down onto the bed, walking on his knees up between Dean's legs. As soon as he was in reach, Dean started undoing buttons as fast as he could, placing his mouth over every new patch of exposed skin. Dean pulled at the shirt, tearing at it and trying to undo Cas's belt at the same time.

Cas finished taking off his shirt as Dean's eager hands continued to yank Cas's pants and underwear down as far as he could with Cas still kneeling on them. Dean was face to face with Cas's bobbing cock, he took a deep breath and muttered, "I must be fuckin' crazy," and took the leaking tip of him into his mouth.

The angel practically growled as Dean suckled gently at his cock, slurping him down a bit further with each sweep of his tongue. Dean realized he could easily get addicted to hearing Cas make that noise as he gave Cas's cock a stroke with his hand as he ran his tongue roughly up under the tip and silently congratulated himself when Cas made the noise again.

Dean looked up at Cas and their eyes met as Cas's cock pressed hard against Dean's swallowing throat. The angel's eyes fluttered nearly closed as he groaned out Dean's name. Dean pulled up off Cas's cock and smiled up to him as his hand stroked the spit slick flesh. "Fuck, that's hot."

Cas shifted to push Dean back onto the bed and to remove the rest of his clothes, Cas asked, "What is hot?"

"When you say my name," Dean answered as he allowed himself to be guided onto his back. Cas now looming over him, imposing and powerful.

"You mean, the way I say it when I am aroused by you?" Cas asked as he leaned his body down to meet Dean's, their bodies touching now from hip to chest.

"Not necessarily." Dean managed to get his voice to work as his hands slid down Cas's back and cupped his ass in his large palms, pulling their bodies tighter together.

"I say your name often, Dean." Castiel whispered into Dean's ear ending with a soft huff of breath as Dean pulled them together.

"I know," Dean replied with a smile in his voice as he ground his hips up against his angel.

Castiel began to cover Dean's neck and shoulder with open kisses and soft nips of his teeth. Dean arched his back and squirmed under him, trying to get some leverage, wanting to give as good as he was getting. He kept one hand on Cas's ass and the other began to pull at his hair, trying to pull him up enough so that Dean could get his own kisses into the mix.

Cas finally raised up his head and as Dean went in for the kiss, Castiel put his hand on the scar on Dean's shoulder again. Once more, the thrum of being mildly shocked moved through Dean. Dean gasped out, "What _is_ that?"

Castiel nipped at Dean's full bottom lip. "It's where my Grace and your soul meet. It's where we join as one on a multidimensional level."

Dean nipped back at Cas's mouth playfully, "That's pretty kinky, Cas."

A grin that can only be described as 'wicked' crossed Castiel's face and he pressed his fingers deeper into Dean's skin, the arch of pleasure has Dean seeing white and when Dean can see again, Cas has let go of his arm and has moved down his body, placing biting kisses along the way.

"I do love seeing you like this, Dean." Castiel confessed into Dean's flesh before placing a kiss along his hip bone. "Seeing the pleasure I can bring you to, hearing your soul call for me louder than your mouth ever has."

Dean just kept wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into, reminding himself for the umpteenth time that Cas is much more than he appears to be and then he thanks every power that exists for it as Cas slid his mouth down over Dean's cock.

Cas's lean hands gripped tightly on Dean's hips as the angel yet again takes Dean into him, all the way to the base, his nose pressing into Dean's stomach. Dean uttered out a ragged, "Fuck!" as Cas started a long, torturous rhythm up and down Dean's cock.

Dean reached down and threaded his hands through Castiel's dark locks, trying to hold on to his sanity more than anything else.

Cas's hands never left Dean's gyrating hips, but his fingers wiggle oddly against his hipbone and Dean felt something new happening. A feeling of something warm pressed gently against asshole, slowly working the warmth into him. Dean's eyes went as wide as saucers as he realized what Cas was doing. He wanted to cry out for Cas to stop, but found that act would conflict with his need to beg the angel for more.

Cas moaned, a low rumble in his chest, as Dean wriggled beneath his touch, the vibrations of his voice momentarily distracted Dean from the fact that Castiel was basically mojo fucking his ass now, stretching him out in a deliciously satisfying way. Cas pulled up off of Dean's thrumming dick in time to meet Dean's eyes as the angel wiggled his index finger slightly, making that whatever-the-hell-he's-doing rub solidly against Dean's prostate.

Dean sucked in a breath as his eyes rolled back in his head. He pulled his legs up over Castiel's shoulders, craving more of the same. Feeling a brief moment of wonder at the fact he was actually offering his ass up to Cas. He'd worry about how gay that made him later after it stopped feeling so fucking good. Right now he just wanted MORE.

Cas wrapped one arm around one of Dean's thighs and sat up, pulling Dean down into his lap and positioning him so that the angel's cock was gently prodding beneath Dean's balls. The two locked eyes, staring into each other as they always did. Always seeing more than anyone else could see in them.

Dean's face was flushed and his eyes wide and dark. He gave Cas a small nod, and that was all the angel needed. He lined himself up with Dean's puckered hole and pressed the tip into him. His blue eyes on Dean's the whole time, he paused there as Dean bit his lip. Cas gently ghosted his hand over Dean's cock and felt Dean relax around him. Once again, Dean gave a small nod and Cas pushed in gently just a bit more just as he took a firmer hand to Dean's cock.

They spoke to each other without speaking until Castiel was fully seated inside of Dean. His eyes heavily lidded and his hand mindlessly stroking Dean's dick. "This… this is amazing, Dean."

If Dean could do anything more than breathe, he would have to agree with Cas. Instead, he nodded enthusiastically.

Cas didn't move, didn't thrust, just sat there and admired Dean, he let go of his cock and ran both his hands down Dean's chest and stomach. He reached forward and rested his hand on the brand of his own hand. They both gasped as the jolt of pleasure ripped through them both. Cas tipped his head back and muttered something in a long dead language before he took Dean's thighs into his arms and in nearly a whisper asked, "Are you ready, Dean?"

"If you don't start moving soon, Cas, I'm going to kill you." Dean snarled.

The angel slowly began to grind and thrust into him, going slow but with purpose. He shifted his hips here and there and slowly brought up the tempo until Dean crying out his name signified that he found the right spot.

Cas leaned down over Dean, wrapping his arms around his back and up over his shoulders for the leverage he needed to continue to pull Dean down onto him. Dean's mouth found his and they shared sloppy kisses in between moans and cries of pleasure.

Dean got bolder as the pleasure erased all his insecurities. He wrapped his legs up over Castiel's back and pushed himself down onto the angel's thick cock, helping him find that magical spot over and over again. He ground his hips just right so that his leaking cock was pinned between their moving bodies and smearing all over Castiel's stomach.

Cas leaned back enough to move his hand once again to the scar that he has left on Dean and placed his hand there. Their eyes met as he placed the fingers just right and leaned into it. Dean felt the ecstasy sear through him and through him into Cas.

Cas's rhythm began to falter, but he met Dean's gaze again and seized control, thrusting harder through grit teeth. Dean could feel the buildup, the tingling in all the right places, he was so close and barely holding on. "Oh fuck, Cas… "

As soon as he heard his name, Castiel's eyes began to glow softly in the space between them; Dean could swear he could see the shadow of wings on the ceiling behind Cas's head. Dean reached his hands around to Cas's back, searching for the source of the shadows, digging his nails into Cas's shoulder blades.

There was a bright flash of light and a gasp escaped Cas. He was completely glowing now, Dean could feel the angel inside him in more ways than one. Body and soul, they were both completely linked now and it was pulsing in an endless loop between their joined bodies. It had clearly shocked them both as they cried out from the sensory overload.

Cas closed his eyes stumbled in his rhythm and Dean shouted. "Don't stop, go harder! Cas, HARDER!"

He opened his glowing eyes, no pupils left to focus on, but Dean met the eyes as he always did. "Yes, Dean." He agreed and slammed his hips down into Dean again and harder until the pooling of pleasure in Dean's stomach overwhelmed him and he spun over the edge. Crying out Cas's name and digging his fingernails into Cas's back as he came all over their stomachs.

Cas did not let up, a few more thrusts and he covered Dean's eyes with his hand. He made one final, deep plunge into Dean and cried out Dean's name in more voices than one. Dean's ears felt like they were on fire and even Castiel's hand did not stop all the light from getting through to his closed eyes.

Dean felt Castiel fill him with hot cum and it nearly sent him over the edge again, but he was fairly sure his senses has short circuited the first time around.

Once the light died down and Castiel let his body drop down onto Dean, Dean realized his throat hurt, and he must have been screaming loudly through the whole end game. He swallowed stiffly and carefully opened his damp eyes. Had he been crying? What the hell?

Once his ears stop ringing, all he could hear was Cas breathing heavily, his body limp on top of him.

Dean reached up and ran his hand through Castiel's drenched hair. "Hey, Cas. You with me here, buddy?"

Muffled from Dean's shoulder, Cas responded. "Yes, Dean, I am here."

Dean smiled. "You mind, um, letting me breathe?"

Cas lifted himself off Dean on shaky arms and dropped slightly to his side, his leg still pinning one of Dean's.

Their eyes met again and Cas was smiling like a fool. Dean realized that he too was grinning too big for his face. "So, that was… Wow."

Cas chuckled softly.

Dean's brain began to slowly function again and the adrenaline kicked in. "Is it going to be that dramatic every time? I'm not sure my heart can handle it. Maybe we should ease up on the soul sharing, I thought I was going to burst open…"

"Dean." Castiel stopped him. "I can control all of that; I just wanted our first time to be," He shrugged, "special."

Dean shook his head. "Well, you pulled that one off. I've had a lot of crazy experiences in my life, but that one was unique."

Dean looked down to the mess on his stomach and sat up a bit, which reminded him he had a mess elsewhere as well. "Yeah, definitely would have been unique no matter what."

Cas reached over and placed a hand on Dean's stomach, right in the middle of the pooling cum puddle. Dean was about to protest, but as he took his hand away, Dean's stomach and nether regions were clean. Cas then reached up and pulled Dean over onto him and kissed him lovingly.

"Let me know." Cas muttered between soft kisses.

Dean frowned and leaned back. "Let you know what?"

"When you're ready to go again." Cas said with a lecherous smile.

"I'm a dead man… " Dean muttered as he kissed his angel again.

Sam drove the impala past their motel room door and parked it. He leapt out of the car and drew his gun immediately. The windows had been blown out and there was glass everywhere. All the lights above every door were shattered as well. Something big had gone down here.

He pressed his body against the building and snuck around in the darkness to the room where he had left Dean. His mind regretting leaving in anger, hoping Dean was still ok, hoping he would forgive him for being such an ass.

Holding his gun ready, he reached for the doorknob, the idea was to bust open the door and rescue Dean from whatever had attacked him. His eyes locked on the doorknob. There, hanging from it, was Castiel's blue tie with a note attached to it. Sam removed the note and read it.

"Sam, Dean's head has been removed from his ass. Love, Cas"

Sam stuck his gun back into his pants and smirked as he walked back to the motel office to get himself his own room for the night. "It's about damn time."


End file.
